


【zagthan】在浴池里疯狂激烈做爱。

by boxiang



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Thanatos, M/M, Top Zagreus, very very intensive sex, ←注意这俩tag注意这俩tag
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 53





	【zagthan】在浴池里疯狂激烈做爱。

扎格列欧斯最初出逃的那几次的运气不算很好，他足死了二十次才找到塔尔塔罗斯境地内的那个温泉房间。

他小时候常来，塔尔塔罗斯唯一的安宁之地，无疑是一个怀旧的好地方。但是扎格列欧斯打赌，在自己刚一百来岁，还在浴池里咬着手指头漂着的时候，永远也想不到他将要有一天在这种地方和情人胡搞。

“但是……你不忙着工作了吗？”他先是这样问道。塔纳托斯朝他点点头，说自己确实还有许多工作，但他很快又换了个语气，说道：“但我们离开一会儿也不会有什么问题。”

他一定蓄谋已久，因为扎格列欧斯被他抱着胳膊，一转身，他俩就已经出现在了浴池门口，就像饮水吃饭那么容易。好极了，现在小王子知道了，地下迷宫和数不清的怪物只对他一个人有用，对冥王的其他下属来说，塔尔塔罗斯的每一个房间都在地图上标得清清楚，他们踏进水仙花平原的烈火之中时，也不会被烧得满身是伤。真好，扎格列欧斯愿将其看做家族性关怀——来自父亲的某种仁慈之爱。

他的表情泄露了想法。塔纳托斯笑起来，语气充满安抚，说自己虽然很喜欢他的房间，但浴池的确是约会的另一个好地方，至少比没有房门，又贴着一面来自倪克斯的镜子的房间要叫人安心一些，“在倪克斯送给你的镜子面前胡搞总让我感觉怪怪的，”他说，“至少在这儿我们不用怎么藏着掖着……”

“……虽然我们平时也没藏什么，”扎格列欧斯接口道，“我们上次搞得太厉害了，精液实在是没法儿从床单上洗掉，呃……我觉得阿喀琉斯和倪克斯都已经明白了什么。”

死神撇撇嘴，咬着嘴唇，他喉咙有点儿发痒，急于开始接吻，或者相互抚摸。要知道他从工作旁边溜号可不是为了专门跑来和小王子闲聊的，而这也不仅仅是一次“约会”。

扎格列欧斯知道这一点，所以他在等什么？——死神看了过去，小王子朝他露出微笑，舌尖在嘴唇之间一闪而过：“他们明白就明白吧。”

扎格列欧斯坐在水池边，赤脚踩着边缘储水的陶罐，让温泉水沾湿他的裤子。这个动作不知道怎么回事戳中了塔纳托斯的点，他咽了一下口水，几乎只花了一秒钟就解开腰带，长袍簌簌下落，连同他的裤装。他踢开靴子，浑身几乎赤裸，胯间只剩一层很松垮的布料，低下头咬了咬扎格列欧斯的鼻尖，再把冰凉的嘴唇抵在他眼皮上。那同冥王一模一样的右眼在眼缝里辐射出热度，死神能感觉到眼珠在他唇下颤抖：“这回你在上面，怎么样？”

“我觉得没什么问题，”小王子说，拽着他后脑勺的头发，抬起头和死神接吻，温热的舌头在他口腔里来回卷动。他接吻向来很凶悍，塔纳托斯曾说他的舌头像三头犬在舔食狗盆。死神嘴里很冷，扎格列欧斯绕开舌根，狠狠舔了一下儿塔纳托斯的犬齿，那上面还留着他送过去的仙酒的味道， “但是怎么了？你这次不想做上面那个？”

“让我享受享受，”死神低语道，“我很好奇……关于冥王之子的风流故事已经传遍了至福乐土……”

他们滑进水池里，像两条蛇那样盘在一起。塔纳托斯张开双腿，将阴茎抵在小王子的腹肌上，龟头在沟壑之间爬动。塔纳托斯呼出一口气，抓着扎格列欧斯的手往自己屁股里塞，他整个人都蜷缩起来，热水停在胸口以下，随着开拓的动作来回舔舐他的胸肌。灰白色皮肤包裹饱满的肌肉，乳头被撑得垂下来，水流舔舐他的乳晕。

“你希望我快点吗？塔纳？”他问。

“当然了……！”塔纳托斯说，然后又重复了一遍。他才是性爱的那个主导方，这和在上面还是在下面都没什么关系。死神抓着他的手腕，沉下腰，把手指怼到更深的地方（一边发出很细小的呻吟声，他看起来很享受，一点儿也不疼），王子指腹上有一层茧子，蹭上前列腺的时候叫他头皮发麻，龟头颤抖着吐出一丁点儿絮状的东西。塔纳托斯低头看着水下扎格列欧斯勃起的阴茎，不禁将自己的腰往他手里塞，用虎口卡住自己，然后抬高屁股——

手指带着许多温泉水，倒灌进发冷的肠道。水声震荡，暖融融的浴池蒸着他的脑袋，塔纳托斯昏头昏脑，感觉自己有如半瓶仙露，等着一只塞子来密封他。扎格列欧斯顶进去的速度很快，水倒灌进去，肉体和肉体之间变得很涩，插入时发出一顿一顿的摩擦声。他应该觉得疼或者不适应，但是死神完全坐下去的时候阴茎一点儿也没软掉，相反地，龟头从包皮里顶出来，戳出水面，直指他的下巴。

“天哪，我没想到你这么着急……”扎格列欧斯说道，死神扯了一把他后脑勺的头发，晃着屁股，让自己吞得更深，水声在浴池里无限地放大了，他坐在冥界继承人的股间，感觉到屁股底下的阴囊胀大，赘皮被撑开，两颗蛋贴着他的股缝。

——他不会说的，但阴囊抵着屁股的感觉比阴茎直接插进来还要色情。

扎格列欧斯的体温在浴池里融化了——他和浴池里的水一样热，擦过前列腺时快感来得很凶悍，在他的身体里横冲直撞。塔纳托斯原以为要花点力气才能品尝到性爱层叠的快乐——放屁，他一瞬间便感觉到快感顺着脊椎往上爬，后背都软了，得抓着扎格列欧斯的头发才能不滑到水里。

王子一下一下用力操着他，呼吸喷在他后背上，把那块儿皮肤吹得滚烫。塔纳托斯的腰很细——平时戴着腰带的时候就能看出来，但光裸的腰塞进手里时又是另种感觉。在别人背地里叫他“古板的老笨蛋”的时候，他们看不见黑袍子扎进腰带里的弧度，也根本想象不到看起来严肃无趣的死神其实有这样柔韧的细腰——扎格列欧斯怀疑自己的阴茎操进去时都会抵在小腹，让他的腰围变粗。

事实如此，塔纳托斯的龟头在池水里沉浮，在他操进去的时候无望地抚摸自己下腹，他的手指头伸进蜷曲的银色体毛里，像要把手伸进肠道里抓挠。扎格列欧斯低下头，含着他的乳晕，用犬齿咬他的乳头。柔软乳晕很快被他吸得硬起来，奶头勃起了，沾满扎格列欧斯的口水和体温。塔纳托斯扯着他的头发，下巴抵在王子的头顶，自己都控制不住身上的颤抖。这场性爱来得激烈又暴躁，他湿透了，从里到外，至少在死神咬着嘴唇高潮的时候，他一件道听途说的风流事也想不起来了。


End file.
